Buried a Lie
by forgetablelove
Summary: When Draco and Luna start a relationship Draco never knew it would end so sudden and strangely. When the end comes, he has to turn to her best friend Ginny for help and discovers something completely unexpected. DRACOXGINNY OUTCOME DracoxLuna HarryxGinny
1. A Strange Beginning

wDraco sighed as he looked around for her blond head. A bitterly cold wind whipped through the air, making him pull his cloak tighter as he leaned back against the wall to shield himself. He closed his eyes wondering where she was.

"Draco! I'm sorry I'm late!" Luna said breathlessly.

Opening his eyes he saw that she was standing in front of him; her usual dreamy expression on her face. He was used to her tardiness, it was just one of those things about her that he adores, but he never could bring himself to be less than punctual. The waiting only increased his anxiety to see her; made him want to see her more.

She had a black cloak over her robes but the pale yellow color showed at the neck, like a moon in a dark sky. She donned her usual radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace and he was glad. He'd seen her once without them, and she had looked incomplete then, almost naked. Her long blond hair fell haphazardly around her shoulders and framed her face. Her grey eyes sparkled, so like his yet completely different.

"It's no problem," he waved off her apology with his hand. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

She titled her head to the side, a small smile pulling at her full lips. "Naples."

He laughed. For someone so innocent and wistful she sure had expensive and exotic taste. "I was thinking somewhere a bit closer."

Frowning, she considered it. "All right then. Applegate's Inn. They have the most delicious salads there."

He nodded, smiling at her. "Sure." Grabbing her hand out of habit they walked down the sidewalk and into the small restaurant.

Despite its name Applegate's Inn was not an actual inn; it was a café dimly lit by only candles. The middle-aged woman that was their waitress smiled at them like she knew something they didn't and took their order expertly after seating them in a cozy booth at the back of the dinning room.

Ordering coffee and salads, they sat and talked for over two hours. The waitress came and cleared their plates only after they had sat for a long time without eating. Draco knew she sensed they wanted their privacy.

Speaking softly, Luna said, "Will you be in the office tomorrow?"

"Of course," Draco replied as he set down his empty coffee cup. He had nursed it for as long as he could knowing it would be awhile before he got more. Dismissing the idea of conjuring up more with magic, he leaned back.

"I won't be. It's… well—" she faltered uncharacteristically.

"The anniversary of your mother's death. I know," he told her gently, not having the heart to have her say the words herself. The pain reflected in her eyes. She always put on a brave front, saying that her father was all she needed now, but he knew she missed her mother dearly. Every day.

She nodded slowly. "My father won't be in either."

He nodded this time. "I know. I'll deal with the office. You two just… Well, take all the time you need."

Smiling slightly and looking at the table, she whispered, "Thank you, Draco."

Instinctively, wanting to heal her pain, he reached out and took her hand in his. It was a strange feeling for him, wanting to protect, since it never happened with anyone else before. It was small, soft, and warm in his. A comfortable silence fell over the pair and the waitress slipped in to fill their cups and then slide away again into the shadows wordlessly.

With a sigh he looked at his watch and let go of her hand. "We have to get back."

Luna frowned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. We can't take too long of a lunch break or your father will worry."

Making a face that made Draco chuckle at, Luna said, "He's only working on the front page about the nargles."

"Still…."

With a sigh, Luna stood. Her hand reached out for the check, but Draco was faster. "I got it."

"You paid yesterday," Luna argued.

"I got it," he repeated calmly, already pulling out the Muggle money he kept on him for special occasions.

She shrugged, knowing it was no point in arguing. Prattling on about creatures Draco doubted existed, the pair paid the bill and left the restaurant leaving their quiet lunch behind them and heading back into the bustle that was the Quibbler's office.

---

Their private lunches together were well known among the Quibbler's few employees and as soon as Draco walked in, Charlie Ramen was already asking him where Luna was.

"She's coming," Draco answered rather curtly.

"I need to speak to her. If you see her before I do—" Charlie began his eagerness clear in his voice.

Draco knew Charlie had a crush on Luna, fancied himself in love with her and it was irritating to say the least. Draco cut him off before he could say too much, "I'll let her know."

"Thank you."

The last year had been a blur. The Quibbler's sales dropped dramatically and Xnenophilius had put part of his precious newspaper's shares up for grabs. Draco had bought them without thinking, wanting to do nearly anything that his father, who at the time was on trial, would not approve of. He wasn't proud of his reasons for buying half the company, but now he didn't regret it.

Luna, who had been working under her father since her graduation from Hogwarts, had been angry when she found out who had invested in the company. She'd refused to believe his motives were pure, as her father claimed, and Draco had to give her credit for being right. As his father's trial wore on, Draco found himself wanting to spend more and more time in the office and with Luna.

She wasn't what he'd expected. Not as lighthearted and wistful as she appeared to be at first, she had a deep devotion to her father and the Quibbler. Their long nights of hard work carried on after the newspaper gained its sales back. Both Draco and Luna had fallen into a peaceful coexistence with one another until it gradually had grown into more. He didn't quite understood how or when he became attracted to the girl, but it happened so gradually that he found himself making up reasons to stay late, to have private meetings with her, and finally to touch her.

Their first kiss had been timid, taking both of them by surprise. Yet one kiss turned into more, and soon they were more than just friends or coworkers. They had become lovers, something he never expected or wanted until they were. The more time he spent with the woman, the more devotion he felt for the paper. He started to find the articles about the made-up creatures and events interesting rather than just ridiculous and humorous. He never believed them, but he stopped doubting the Lovegoods' sanity over their beliefs.

Once news of their romance was known to her father, there was no hiding it from anyone else in the office. One thing Draco was quite sure of was that he wasn't in love with her, just extraordinary fond of her. Love wasn't in his dictionary; his father had taught him that. Fondness was the most positive feeling he had to give and he was grateful that she was willing to accept that.

One of the things that made him fall the most for her was her willingness to disregard his father's actions. She never held him to any standard other than the one he'd placed for himself. She never brought up his father and only spoke of him when Draco said something first. When the trial started to get more intense four months earlier, and Draco had had to testify against Lucius, Luna was there to comfort him and to give him support when he needed it and when no one else was there to. She was able to show him that he wasn't his father.

He wasn't ruled by the same prejudices and ideals that had dictated and ruined his father's life. He saw people, including Luna, for who they really were.

Luna accepted him, and perhaps loved him, for who he really was.

A sigh from Andrea Juel jarred him from his reminiscing, he looked up. "Yes Andy?"

She dropped a folder onto his desk. "Mr. Lovegood asked me to ask you to look over the spreadsheets about last month's finances." The brunette was glaring at him, and he had no idea why.

"Would you like to go over the spreadsheets?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Her eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Well, something is obviously the matter. Is it that you'd like to do this?" he embellished, gesturing to the folder.

"No."

"Then what? Xenophilius likes everyone happy. It is part of my job to try to resolve your problem," he said evenly. Her petty problem didn't interest him, but he knew he had to at least try.

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"You are my problem... Mr. Malfoy," she added his name like it hurt her to utter it.

"Enlighten me."

"Ginny and I—"

"Ginny who?"

"Weasley. Don't tell me you have forgotten knowing her at Hogwarts? Giving her and her family a hard time?"

"I remember her. What about her?"

"Well, if you'd let me finish…" She cleared her throat and lightened her tone at his expression to her show of disrespect. "We think you should just leave Luna alone."

"Excuse me?" Draco pressed himself down in the chair to keep from jumping up in outrage.

"You two have nothing in common save this paper –which we all know that you hate and you're leading her on. As her friends, neither Ginny nor I appreciate it."

"Well, with all due respect, how is Luna and my relationship any of your business or Ginny Weasley's for that matter?" he asked, controlling his tone the best he could. He was infuriated; he hated people who butted into his business.

"She's our friend."

"It's her decision."

"But she's not making the right one!" Andrea said, whining now.

"It's her choice, let her make it. If you're really her friends I'm sure she'd appreciate your support."

"What? That doesn't make sense! As her friend, we should try to protect her, not let make a wrong decision."

"Then talk to I _her_ /I about it, and leave I _my_ /I personal issues out of the office."

She stood there silently for a moment, fuming.

"Now, I have to work to do…" he said purposely as he gestured toward the folder on his desk.

"Right," she said curtly, swinging around. Still angry, she slammed the door after herself.

He had barely opened the folder when there was a soft knock. Glancing up and trying to cover his grimace, he said, "Come in."

Luna walked into his office, a broad smile on her face. It was obvious Andrea hadn't told her about their conversation. Draco figured it was just as well that Luna was oblivious.

"Hello, Luna," he greeted her, returning her smile. She was able to make him feel so much better about himself.

"Hi. Have you looked at the spreadsheets, then?" Her eyes drifted to the papers in front of him.

"Just got them. I was just looking now." He waved his hand toward the chair in front of his desk. "Sit down."

Eagerly, she dropped down in the chair. "It's boring out there."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. Dad's working on the front page; Andy is ignoring me; Charlie is gawking at me…"

"Where's Helena?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Home I guess. It's dead, so she most likely got Dad's permission to leave early."

He nodded, leaning back in his chair. His papers forgotten, he said, "Have you seen Ginny Weasley lately?"

Giving him a questioning look, she nodded. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"About a Weasley?" Luna giggled. "Not likely. What's up?"

"Andrea mentioned her. I was just curious."

"Oh."

"Do you think your father will let me skip out early if I look over these spreadsheets quickly?"

"Sure! I think i he /i will."

"Do you want to go to dinner?"

She grinned. "I'd love to."

"We can even go to Naples."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Now we I _have_ /I to go. I'll just ask Dad if I can leave early too."

He nodded then blanched when he looked down at the papers in front of him. "I'll be behind you after I finish this."

"Bye."

"See you later tonight."

She smiled as she left his office.

Draco took only ten minutes to look over the spreadsheets and do some analyzing. After it was balanced, he shoved it all back in the folder. Not forgetting the papers, Draco headed for Xenophilius' office. It was only other office in their small section of the building they rented. It was his idea; more profit if they can get more people on staff and a more organized approach to putting out the paper.

"Come in, Draco," Xenophilius called to him before he even knocked. The older man was looking up toward the door when Draco entered the opened doorway. "May I help you?"

Holding up the folder Draco said, "Just dropping off the spreadsheets."

He took the papers and smiled. "Thank you. Did you want to leave early, then? I know that Luna is, and there is hardly anything more to do around here today…"

"Are you heading out now?" Draco asked, glancing down at the papers on his desk.

"In a few minutes. I have an article to approve for second page, then I'll be leaving too." Draco saw him try to shove an envelope under the paper on top of the stack discreetly. The way his eyes shifted downward then back up at Draco told Draco that he was hiding something.

"Yes. I'll just go now. I'll see you Monday then?"

Xenophilius nodded. "I see you have talked to Luna and know that we will not be in tomorrow."

"I know. I'll take care of things here, so don't worry."

"Thank you. I'll see you Monday then." He turned back to his papers and Draco left the office, shaking his head in confusion.

By nature, Xenophilius was not a secretive man so Draco found it amusing that he was hiding something now and that he was so terribly obvious about it. Figuring it had something to do with Luna's mother's death and the anniversary being tomorrow, Draco exited the building without pausing to bid farewell to the other employees.

Luna was waiting for him across the street by the fountain. "You didn't have to wait for me," he told her when he reached her.

She only smiled dreamily at him. "I know, but I wanted to."

Turning down the street toward the nearest alley where they could Apparate, Draco found her presence comforting. "Did you need to stop off at home before dinner?"

"On second thought, can we can go to my place for dinner instead? You love my stew and seeing as tomorrow…"

"Yes. Yes, I do love your stew. Going to your house for dinner will be wonderful," he replied, grabbing her hand. The warmth in her hand sent a strange feeling down his spine. He was used to the intensity of her touch, yet it never failed to take him by surprise. It was like it was waiting for the strange feeling to quit coming when she was around her, but it never stopped or faded. In fact, it only grew stronger as the days passed and as what she meant to him grew.


	2. Never Say Goodbye

Draco Malfoy stood silently a few feet from where Luna and her father were standing. The two were standing respectfully over her mother's grave and Draco could see how hard it was for both of them. Luna was wearing a long and black mourning robe.. From where he stood, the tears running silently down Luna's cheeks made him fight the urge not to go over to her and pull her into his arms to try to comfort her.

Xenophilius seemed to be the opposite of his daughter. He wore white robes and just stared solemnly down at the tombstone. He seemed almost unfeeling to the fact his daughter was crying beside him and though he was surely in pain, he was trying to hide it. Draco knew that despite his sober expression, Xenophilius must have been torn apart.

The bitter wind blew leaves across the ground and Luna's hair flew in the wind. "Damn it," Draco muttered, pulling his cloak tightly around himself. He felt bad for both Luna and Xenophilius who were not wearing a cloak. Glancing up he noticed the grey skies and their promise of impending rain.

Standing there watching the pair, Draco started getting a feeling of guilt well up in his chest. He knew he shouldn't be there spying on them. This should be their quiet, personal moment yet he was watching them, invading their moment without their knowledge.

"Dad?" Luna's whisper cut through the silence like a knife.

"Yes, sweetie?" her father answered back in the same quiet tone that was appropriate in a graveyard.

"Do you ever… ever regret not saying… saying goodbye?" Luna implored, her voice strained by her tears. She reached up and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand as she waited for his response.

"No."

"Why not? I do. I wish I could have said goodbye," his daughter confessed.

"Because if I did then I would have known that our time was limited and would not have cherished it like I did."

"That doesn't make sense, Dad."

Putting his arm around his daughter and pulling her tightly to his side, he sighed heavily. Draco saw the first tear slide down the older man's cheek. "I miss her, too, Luna."

The feeling that he was invading their privacy overwhelming as he witnessed the father-daughter moment, he walked away, planning to Apparate when he was out of earshot of the pair.

---

"Luna, how are you?" Ginny greeted her friend. She hadn't expected to see Luna standing at her door when she had opened it. Luna hadn't knocked; Ginny had just been going out.

"Were you going somewhere, Ginny?" Luna asked quietly. Ginny noticed the tears in her friend's eyes and the tension in her voice, so she shook her head.

"I was just going to check the mail," she lied easily.

Taking a deep breath, Luna said, "Can I come in?"

"Of course, of course!" Ginny moved back and opened the door wider so her friend could step inside. Luna moved inside the flat and Ginny shut the door behind her friend. "Come on." Gesturing with her hand toward the front room, Ginny slid down into the nearest chair as Luna sat down on the couch across the way.

"How are you?" Ginny asked again, concerned.

Luna shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"Today was the anniversary of your mother's death, wasn't it?" Ginny asked, wanting to kick herself the second she finished her unsympathetic question.

"Yes. Dad and I went to the grave this morning. I should be at work but…"

"I'm sure they understand," Ginny said reassuringly.

"Draco said he'd make sure everything ran smoothly."

Ginny suppressed the urge to express how much she disliked Draco Malfoy and wouldn't trust him with anything that important. "I'm sure he will," she lied again.

"You don't like him do you?" the ever perceptive Luna asked, tilting her head in question.

"Truth be told, I hate him. But still, he is part owner of the Quibbler so I'm sure he'll make sure everything is just fine while you and your dad are gone."

Luna nodded fervently. "He will. I trust him."

Ginny bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from voicing the scathing remark floating in her head. It wasn't Luna's fault that she'd been taken in by him, it was Draco who took her father's offer to buy part of the paper. But she didn't see why Luna would trust Draco. Draco hadn't done anything to earn trust from anyone, but he had done plenty to show he didn't deserve any.

"He's really a good man, Ginny," Luna said, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"If you say so," Ginny brushed off her friend's reassurance. "How are you doing? Do you need to talk?"

"No. I'm fine. Dad and I had a long talk."

Ginny frowned and nodded. Standing up she walked over to her friend and sat beside her. Luna gave her a quizzical look, and Ginny hugged her friend tightly, wanting to get back her normally wistful friend back. She hated seeing Luna so down-to-earth and somber.

Luna hugged her back. "I'm sorry," she whispered when she pulled back. She brushed her hand over her cheeks to wipe away a few tears that had escape.

"Don't be sorry. Don't you dare be sorry," Ginny said.

"It's just so hard sometimes. Like today. I cannot get over the fact I never said goodbye to her. I know it seems trivial—"

"That is not trivial! This is important to you."

Luna sighed softly. "I think I'm going to check in the office before I go home tonight."

"Luna, do you want to stay here tonight? Would that help you?" Ginny offered gently.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Luna smiled weakly. "Thank you, Ginny, but I'll be fine."

"Okay then. Do you want to stay for dinner at least? I was about to make myself something." The truth was she was heading out to dinner when she had opened the door and found Luna on the other side.

"No. I think I'll see if Draco will accompany me tonight."

Ginny frowned deeply, wondering again why Luna had such faith in Draco.

"Thank you for talking to me, Ginny, but I think I'm going to go." The girls stood up and Ginny walked her friend to the door, planning on leaving in a few minutes like she had planned before the unexpected visit.

---

Draco sat at his desk, pouring over the layout for the next issue of the Quibbler that Andrea had given him just before she'd left. Xenophilius had been planning on approving it himself the day before, but somehow he had forgotten to. It wasn't like the older man to shirk any duties pertaining to the paper, and Draco found the news unsettling at best.

There was a soft knock on his office door, breaking him out of his thoughts. Without glancing up he said, "Come in.'

"Hello, Draco," Luna's musical voice floated over to him from the doorway.

He looked up in surprise. "Luna, what are you doing here? Not that it's not good to see you, but you weren't coming in today."

Luna smiled softly. "I came to see you. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Would you like to go with me to dinner somewhere then?"

Looking into Luna's silver eyes, Draco nodded. "I'd love to."

"I'll wait for you outside then."

She turned to leave, and Draco said, "Stay." She stopped and turned back toward him. "Stay. I'll only be a minute." Shoving the layout into a nearby folder, he scrawled an approval note on the front.

"What's that?" Luna asked, eying the folder.

"The layout for next issue. Your father forgot to approve it; Andrea asked me to since it has to go to the printer first thing in the morning," he explained, trying not to emphasize the fact her father forgot to do something.

She seemed taken aback, but quickly recovered. "Oh. Right. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Luna; it is my job overall."

She smiled softly again. "Right. I suppose it is."

Draco walked over to her and putting his hand on the small of her back, guided her slowly to the door of his office. When they reached the door of the office, he stopped. "I have to lock up." Taking out his wand, he whispered the spell and then, after Draco grabbed his cloak from where it hung behind the door, both slipped out of the building.

Luna pulled her robes tighter around herself when they hit the bitter wind that had been blowing since morning. Draco pulled off his clock and draped it around her shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling it closer. Breathing in deeply, she smiled. "It seems like you."

Draco couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "Only you would notice that."

She shook her head. "You have a distinctive smell, Draco." Pausing she inhaled again. "Like ink and spices."

"Ink and spices?"

"Yes. Ink and spices. It's a nice smell Draco so don't frown. It's… masculine."

He smirked. "If it's my smell, it should be masculine."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I guess the fact you are a macho man slipped my mind at first."

Chuckling quietly, Draco took her hand. She squeezed his fingers before settling her hand comfortably in his.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Draco asked casually as they walked aimlessly down the sidewalk.

"Can we go back to your place? I'm not really in the mood to be around anyone else."

Draco smiled, feeling warmth spread through his chest at the thought of her wanting to spend time with him when she didn't want to be around anyone else. "Of course we can, Luna."

Ducking into an alley, they Apparated sidelong while still holding hands.

---

Luna seemed to need to be around him, to touch him. She sat in the kitchen as he moved around it, making a quick dinner of soup and sandwiches. Every time he walked by her, she would reach out and gently brush her hand over his arm or leg, whatever she could reach. He didn't acknowledge her touches, thinking that she wasn't even aware she was doing it.

Setting down the plates of food, he sat in the chair beside her. "How was today?"

Luna picked up her sandwich, took a bite, and waited until she had swallowed it before answering. "It was hard, but okay."

Draco frowned, unsure what to say in response. "I'm sorry."

The words had just slipped out his mouth. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "It's okay."

Reaching out and putting his arm around her, he whispered, "No, love, it's not okay. It will never be okay." She dropped her hand on his shoulder and pushed away her plate.

"I'm not hungry," she stated.

He pushed his plate next to hers. "Neither am I. What do you want to do? Do you want to talk? Or we can just sit here in silence?" Draco wasn't used to offering to do whatever the other person wanted to do, but with Luna, it seemed to come naturally.

She looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "I want to be with you. Anything we do is okay with me as long as we are together."

He gently stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go lay down."

She nodded, following him willingly into his bedroom. After he lay down, she joined him, curling up against him. They laid in silence for a long time, just enjoying each other's presence rather than talking.

"This is nice," Luna said with a sigh after awhile.

"Yes, it is," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Draco, I love you."

Even though she wasn't looking at him, he knew it was hard for her to confess her feelings to him. The words triggered something instinct in him. He wasn't put off by her admittance, but instead, was warmed by the sentiment.

After a moment of silence, she took a chance and looked up, meeting Draco's eyes instantly. The soft look in her silver eyes sent shivers down his spine. She was actually scared of his response; she was actually afraid he didn't feel the same way.

Not knowing her to articulate his feelings and thoughts, he leaned down and kissed her softly. When she didn't pull away, he kissed her deeper, his tongue sliding into her partly open mouth. Her hands slid up and cupped the back of his neck, pressing his mouth to hers more firmly. His hand moved to gently cup the side of her face.

Their kissing turned feverish quickly, Draco knew he wouldn't be able to stop if he didn't stop then and pulled away. She stared up at him with a passionate look in her eyes. "Please," she whispered.

"Please what?" he whispered back, not wanting to be wrong about what she wanted.

"Please be with me. Draco, I need you. I love you…" she confessed again, not looking down in shame and uncertainty.

Not needing anything else, he leaned back down and kissed her again. His arms moved to encircle her small body and pull her on top of his.

---

"You what?!" Ginny exclaimed, staring at her friend with pure shock.

"Draco and I made love," Luna repeated calmly.

"You… You… You had sex with Draco Malfoy?!"

"Ginny, calm down already. Yes, I had sex with Draco. I needed him. I will always need him. I love him," Luna said firmly in a still dreamy voice.

Ginny couldn't fathom why her friend would do such a thing. Draco was not someone people like Luna needed in their lives. He was a parasite, sucking the good out of anyone he encountered. Yet Luna fancied herself in love with him. "Luna, you were in pain last night. You were—"

"No, Ginny, I love Draco. Can't you just be happy for me?" Luna asked, her voice loosing the last bit of wistfulness it held.

"Happy that you'll get hurt?" Ginny snapped back unthinkingly.

"Happy that I'm happy," Luna shot back.

Ginny leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes. She had no idea what to say. She could tell Luna was serious that she thought she was in love with Malfoy, yet Ginny didn't understand it. No matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to see Draco as anything more than a bully and jerk.

"Ginny, be happy for me," Luna said, her voice pleading.

Opening her eyes, Ginny saw Luna's expression back to its normal dreaminess. "I am happy for you. I am happy you are happy. But I can't understand how someone like you, wonderful, kind, and amazing you, would fall for someone like Draco, someone unkind and selfish."

"He's not selfish Ginny. You don't know him."

"I do know him, Luna."

"No, Ginny, you don't. If you knew him, you'd know how wonderful he really is."

"I guess he hides his good qualities well then?"

"Ginny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ginny rushed out, wanting to take back her words yet knowing they were true.

"It's okay just… don't insult Draco anymore okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Okay. I'll keep my opinion of Draco to myself."

"Fair enough," Luna agreed with a vague smile.


	3. Surprises

Luna closed her eyes and leaned back, breathing in deeply. "Doesn't the air smell… warm?"

Draco looked over at her with surprise and confusion. "Smell warm?"

Luna's lips gently tugged into a smile. "Yes, it seems warm."

"Whatever you say, Luna."

Turning to Draco, she laid her head on his lap. Absentmindedly, Draco stroked her hair, pondering her ridiculous words.

"Draco?" she whispered softly, looking straight up at him. He looked down at her. "Do you ever wish you could make something happen?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, not just anything…" Her silver eyes seemed to loose focus. Her words left hanging in the air. Her smile turned more wistful than it had been before.

"What do you want to make happen?" Draco prodded.

"I want to make someone love me," Luna whispered.

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to know who she wanted to love her, but was afraid the answer would be anyone but him.

"Damn, Luna, you have a better chance of world peace than that," a harsh voice said the acid reply from behind him.

Draco turned toward the voice, knowing exactly who it was the moment she had spoken. "Pansy what do you want?"

"Goddess, isn't that Draco Malfoy?" The small woman crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him.

"You know who I am," Draco retorted rudely.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," Pansy stated, walking over to the pair. "I can't believe I find you here with Loony Lovegood."

"Her name is Luna," Draco corrected her automatically.

Pansy rolled her eyes, her smirk never faltering. "That's what I said. Loony Lovegood."

Luna, who had not spoken since Pansy appeared, said, "Pansy don't you have a nargle to bother?"

Draco smirked. Annoyance flashed briefly in Pansy's dark eyes. "Nargles?" Pansy laughed loudly. "Draco, you cannot tell me you believe in nargles now?"

He glanced down at Luna. She was looking up at him expectantly. "What if I do?"

Laughing, Pansy shook her head and clutched her stomach.

"What are you laughing at?" Luna said, her voice still dreamy.

"Draco. I'm laughing at Draco. Not to mention you, but I'm sure you already knew that," Pansy said between her laughter.

"Go away Pansy," Draco said coldly, turning away from her. His hand resumed stroking Luna's hair.

"Oh come on, Draco." Pansy walked over to him and, kneeling beside him, put his arm around his shoulders. "You know you've missed me." The tone in her voice told Draco exactly what she meant.

"No, I haven't."

"Draco…" her voice trailed off as she leaned forward and began to suck on his ear.

"Get off me! Get off me, Pansy, now!"

She laughed in his ear as she dropped down on the ground beside them. "I'm just kidding, Draco. I'd never actually do you again. I do have standards, and I'd never touch anyone who has touched Loony anyway."

"Go away, Pansy," Luna said. Her voice finally showed annoyance, yet didn't loose its faraway quality completely.

"I'm just here to catch up with an old friend," Pansy said innocently.

"Catch up and then go away."

"Feisty, isn't she?" Pansy said.

"What do you want?" Draco asked finally sick of beating around the bush.

"No pleasantries?"

"Pansy, out with it!"

"I just heard you were with Miss Space-case here and wanted to see for myself."

"You saw. Now you can go."

"Draco! I'm insulted. I haven't seen you in weeks and before that had to read about you buying part of that ridiculous excuse for a paper in the i Daily Prophet /i , and now you won't even be pleasant with me. Haven't you missed me?"

"I haven't I told you already that I didn't miss you?"

Pansy giggled. "Not in that way, of course. Again, I say, I wouldn't touch you now. You've been contaminated."

"Go away Pansy," Luna said her voice finally loosing its dreamy tone.

"Speaking of the i Quibbler /i —"

"Who was speaking of the i Quibbler /i ?" Draco interrupted her, his patience completely gone.

"Technicalities, technicalities," the dark haired witch said dismissively. "I heard Mr. Space Cadet himself was in an accident last night."

Sitting straight up immediately, Luna looked at the woman. Any color in her face had drained and her silver eyes were wide with panic. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Pansy's caustic normal seemed to fade. "I thought you'd know…"

"Pansy, what the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked, his hands resting on Luna's shoulders as if to brace her.

"In the i Daily Prophet /i …" Reaching in her arms, Pansy pulled out a rolled up paper. "Here." Flipping to the pages, she held out an article called, "Accident in the Skies."

Scanning the article Draco read that Xenophilius had went plummeting to the ground as he flew over Newport the night before. The reason for his accident was unknown as of now but he was at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in London.

"Why the hell wasn't Luna told?!" Draco exclaimed.

Pansy shrugged. "I'm sure they tried her house. Was she at home last night?" Despite the seriousness of the situation, her question was clearly suggestive.

"Damn it!" Draco said, jumping to his feet. He had expected Luna to be beside him, but he noticed she was still sitting on the ground, her eyes glued to the article that was now shaking in her hand. "Luna?"

The blond looked up at him, her eyes unfocused and dreamy. "We have to go see him."

Reaching out, Draco grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. "Luna, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled vaguely at him.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew," Pansy said. Despite her normal cold nature, her words were genuine and sincere.

"It's fine Pansy. Thanks for letting us know," Draco said hurriedly as Luna and him started to run up the hill toward the Malfoy Manor.

"Owl me sometime!" Pansy's voice called.

The pair entered the manor and ignored his house elf as they went to the living room to the fireplace to Floo to the hospital. He stepped out of the green fire into the lobby of the hospital and scanned the room, looking for Luna. She was already standing at the information desk and talking to the receptionist. He joined her and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Xenophilius Lovegood? He's on the ground floor, room 21," the black haired witch was telling Luna.

"Thank you, ma'am," Luna said politely as she turned away. "Come on, Draco." Gently she tugged the sleeve of Draco's robe down the hall toward the patient rooms.

Hurrying down the corridors, room 21 was easy to find. "Should we knock?" Luna whispered.

"No," Draco answered as he pushed the door open. The room was empty expect for the man lying in the white linen bed.

"Dad!" Luna cried as she ran toward to bed. Tears spilled down her face. Draco follow her slowly, not sure if he should give her time alone or not. "Dad?"

The wizard in the bed didn't move.

"Miss Lovegood?" a voice suddenly said from behind them.

Draco turned and saw a mediwizard standing in the open door. Gesturing to Luna, Draco said, "This is Luna Lovegood."

"Miss Lovegood?" the mediwizard prompted again.

Luna turned around and stared blankly at the man silently.

"Miss Lovegood, can we step outside and talk alone please?"

"Just tell me how my father is," Luna whispered, tears slipping out of her eyes again.

"This should be a conversation we have alone—"

"No. Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Draco."

Looking uncomfortable, the mediwizard said, "Well, it's your father, of course. He's… he's in bad shape. It wasn't just a broom accident."

"It wasn't?" Draco said.

"He had Basilisk poison in his system when the emergency squad found him."

"Basilisk poison?" Luna repeated, confused.

"Yes. We are unsure at this time how it got in his system, but to be truthful, he will most likely be dead in a few hours."

"What?!" Draco exclaimed, anger surging through him.

Luna's face drained of all its color. "Dead?"

"I'm sorry to say we could not administer the antidote in time. As you know, Basilisk poison is fatal."

Draco reached out instinctively and pulled Luna back against his chest. Dropping his chin on the top of her head, he asked the mediwizard, "What else can you do?"

"There is nothing else we can do."

"What? So you are just going to let this man die?!" Draco yelled, still holding Luna who had began to shake.

"I'm sorry," the man said quietly as he backed out of the room.

"Thank you," Draco called to him rudely, "For nothing," he added in a sharp whisper.

Luna shook in his arms, clinging to his arms that were wrapped around her.

"Luna?" he whispered softly. She didn't response. "Luna? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking… my dad is finally going to be with my mum again," Luna whispered seriously. The tears that had been running down her face before seemed to have already dried up.

"Luna…" he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Draco, remember when we were talking about wanting to make something happened?"

"Yes."

"I said I wanted to make someone love me. I meant I wanted to make you love me. Like I love you."

Realizing he never actually said that he loved her, he felt stupid. "I already love you, Luna." He pulled her tighter.

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Luna."

"Can I have a moment alone with my dad?"

He released her immediately. "Of course. I'll wait outside. Come out when you're ready okay? Take as long as you need, I won't go anywhere."

She nodded with her back still to him. "Thank you."

Impulsively, he reached over and pulled her into a quick kiss. "I love you," he whispered into her mouth.

"I love you, too," she whispered, tears running down her face again.

Reluctantly, he left her in the room alone. He was fighting the urge to go back into the room to try to comfort Luna or perhaps lend her his strength if she needed it. On edge, he paced back and forth.

After what seemed like hours, the door opened and Luna walked out. "I'm okay now," she whispered, her lightheartedness back in her tone as if nothing was wrong.

Draco frowned at her, not believing her.

"We need to see the Mediwizard. My father is dead." Her voice was suddenly flat.

Reaching out, he touched her shoulder. "I'll be right back, Luna. Stay here." She nodded, and he walked toward the information desk. "Excuse me, but the man in room 21… well, he died."

The reception stared at Draco in silence for a long moment. "Excuse me?"

"The man in room 21 died," he repeated calmly. Her silences made him want to reach out and slap her.

"Oh! Okay, I'll go get Mediwizard Apple then," the witch said uncomfortably. She paused. "Right then." Hurrying off she left him standing at the desk alone.

Shaking his head at her unprofessional reply, Draco walked back to find Luna looked off into space. Her eyes were unfocused, yet there wasn't a hint of grief in them.

"Luna?" he whispered, approaching her cautiously.

Jumping slightly, she turned to him, a vague smile on her lips. "Hello again."

"Are you okay?" he asked, his concern evident.

"I'm fine, Draco. Mum and Dad are together now."

"Luna," he whispered as he reached out and pulled her into his arms, "It's okay to be sad."

Suddenly, Luna started to shake as she wrapped her arms around his waist. It only took Draco a moment to realize she was crying uncontrollably. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and tightened his arms, wanting her as close as possible.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I i am /i sad. He was my dad. He was the only one I had left," she sobbed.

"You have me, Luna; you still have me."

"Miss Lovegood?" someone asked from behind Draco.

Draco refused to release Luna. "He's in the room. There is no need to bother Luna." The threatening tone he said it told the Mediwizard to leave.

The funeral was held two days later. It was a quiet ceremony by his grave next to Luna's late mother's. Draco held Luna's hand the entire time, wanting to give her any strength he could. She didn't cry during the actual service, but when they were alone afterward at Malfoy Manor, she sobbed. The sight of her tears tore at Draco's heart. If there was anything in the world he truly hated, it would be a woman's tears.

He held her. Embracing her was all he could do in a way to comfort her even though it didn't work. Around midnight the night of the funeral, there was a knock on the door, jarring Draco awake. Luna and him had fallen asleep on the living room couch; she was still curled in his arms, sleeping soundly. He didn't move to answer the door as the house elf came around the corner.

He couldn't hear the conversation at the door, but a moment later a redheaded woman was walking into the room, a glare on her face. "Tell your house-elf to let me in," she demanded.

"You are in," Draco pointed out. He found himself absentmindedly stroking Luna's hair.

"Well tell him I'm i allowed /I to be here," she amended.

"Galen, Miss Weasley is allowed to be here," Draco called to the nervous house elf waiting behind Ginny.

"Thank you," Ginny said curtly, turning around and glancing at the house-elf behind her pointedly.

Galen scurried off. "Now, what can I do for you, Miss Weasley?" Draco asked politely.

"I came to see Luna of course," Ginny said, looking at her friend with concern and affection in her eyes.

"She's asleep now. Can you come back in the morning?"

Ginny fidgeted. "I really want to talk to her i now /i ."

"As you can see, she's asleep," Draco said firmly.

"But I'm really worried about her!"

"Do you want to wake her? Quiet down."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I said quiet down before you wake her. If you really were concerned with her, you need to be quiet so you don't wake her up."

"Fine," Ginny said her tone lowering.

Luna stirred in his arms. "Please, leave. Come back tomorrow morning. I'm sure she'd love to see you then."

Ginny frowned. "Please, Malfoy, she's my friend and I'm worried."

"You can see she's alive. She's sleeping. Finally."

Sighing, Ginny relented. "Fine. I'll be back in the morning. I'll be back first thing in the morning. Six sharp."

"Fine. Please go now," he requested, as Luna moved closer to him in her sleep.

"Good night," Ginny bid farewell curtly. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room before Draco could reply in a like fashion.

"Draco?" Luna's whisper caught him off guard.

"Go back to sleep, Luna. It's okay. Everything is okay," he whispered. Feel her relax fully into sleep once again, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her hair. "I love you."


	4. Breakthrough

Waking up the next morning for Draco was like finally breaking the surface after being underwater. His mind was hazy and unclear, as if there was a thick fog covering it. Nothing seemed to connect. He looked down and saw Lovegood curled up in his arms and almost blanched.

The fact that they were both still fully dressed told him that they hadn't had sex. i Why the hell is Lovegood in my arms? If I didn't just have sex with her, what the fuck is she doing here? /i 

His confusion only increased when there was a knock on the door. He dropped Lovegood down on the couch ungracefully and got up to answer it, looking about for the house-elf. Swinging the door open he backpedaled when Pansy stood there with a cigarette in her mouth and a bored expression on her face.

"Hello, Pans," he told her casually.

As if just realizing the door had opened, her head jerked to look at him. "Hello Draco! You look… different this morning."

"Different?"

She shrugged her slender shoulders. "You certainly didn't look normal the other day."

"The other day? I haven't seen you in a few months."

Pansy smirked. "Nice try, Draco. I was the one who told you of Xenophilius's accident."

"What do I care about Xenophilius Lovegood?"

Pansy's eyebrows shot up as she took a drag from her cigarette. "You own part of the i Quibbler /i ."

"What?" He paused, a memory coming back to him in a flash. "Damn. Why the fuck would I agree to buy part of the i Quibbler /i . I think it is rubbish."

"You told me you were doing anything you could to displease your father."

"That makes sense…" he allowed slowly, glancing at Pansy with confusion.

"Damn, Malfoy, do you now remember anything?"

"No, Pansy, I don't." Moving back, he waved his old friend in.

She exhaled and then walked into the foyer. "I can't believe you don't remember the last few months."

"Well, I don't."

"Draco?" a female voice called from the living room.

Pansy smirked again. "I guess you'll tell me you don't remember Loony Lovegood being here all night too then?"

Draco glared at her.

Luna walked into the foyer, her eyes half-closed with sleep still. "Hello, Pansy."

"Good morning Loony," Pansy said in a falsely sweet tone.

The blond woman yawned. "It's Luna."

Pansy snickered and turned to Draco. "He doesn't remember the last few months. You may have to remind him. I'm sure he'd prefer sex."

"Shut it, Pansy," Draco growled.

Pansy laughed, hitting Draco in the arm playfully. "I'm just kidding. If you finally have come to yours senses, then I'm sure you wouldn't touch her anyway."

Luna looked shocked, but her faraway expression didn't fade. She nodded. "I have to go," she whispered.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Draco burst out, wanting to make sense at what was going on.

She turned back to him, frowning. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"Looks like Loony has a guilty conscious," Pansy taunted, taking another drag.

"Pansy, shut up," Draco said coldly, shooting her a dark look.

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes. "Look, there is something Loony isn't telling you. You i have /i to admit that."

"I do, but you taunting her isn't going to make her tell me either."

"You loose months of your life, and you're planning on i letting /i her tell you rather than i making /i her? What the hell? Tie her down; force her to drink Veritaserum if you have to."

Another knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Draco swung around and opened it, revealing Ginny Weasley standing there. "What the hell are you doing here, Weasley?"

"Nice greeting," Ginny remarked coldly, glaring at him. "You told me to stop by this morning to check up on Luna."

"You— I— Fuck! What the hell is going on?" Draco asked, anger winning out over any kind of politeness he had.

"Draco, I have to go," Luna whispered again.

"Luna? Luna, are you alright?" Ginny asked with concern as she walked over to her friend.

"You could at least ask to come in!"

Ginny ignored Draco. "Luna? Luna?"

Luna looked up at her friend with tears running down her face. "I have to go. NOW," she added firmly.

Draco slammed the door. "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you… But not now. Please don't make me tell you now," Luna pleaded, looking up at him with tears in her faraway gaze.

"I want to know. Tell me now."

Ginny dropped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Let her go, Draco."

"Shut up Weasley. No one asked you."

Pansy smirked. "Yes, Weasley. We are just interfering. In fact, let's let the pair talk, why don't you join me the kitchen?"

"Parkinson, I'm not going anywhere with you," Ginny retorted.

"Leave or go to the kitchen, Weasley," Draco said.

"Ginny, go to the kitchen. I have to talk to Draco," Luna whispered.

Ginny looked incredulous at her friend, but dropped her arm. "Are you sure?"

"Go. Please."

Shooting a sideways glance at Pansy, Ginny cocked her head toward the kitchen. "Let's go."

Pansy leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I'll see you in a bit, love." She followed Ginny into the kitchen joyfully as if enjoying what was going on.

"Now, Lovegood, what the hell is going on?" Draco asked turning to the girl.

She cleared her throat, glancing upward. "My father. He wasn't perfect, Draco. But he only wanted what was best for me. For me and the i Quibbler /i . He thought if he could change you, change your mind and heart, you'd fall in love with me and take care of me. To take care of the i Quibbler /i ."

"What?" Draco practically yelled, anger overwhelming him. "What did he do?"

"He gave you a mind alternating potion. I have no clue when, how, what kind, or anything like that. I could only get him to admit that small part to me. I'm sorry. I didn't know how to stop him, and I'm sure you wouldn't have believed me when you were under its influence."

"That's all you know?" Draco asked slowly, his eyes grey with fury.

"Yes," she whispered, now looking at the floor.

"Get out of my house right now!" he bellowed.

Luna jerked back as if she'd been slapped. The other two witches ran out of the kitchen. Ginny ran over to Luna, and grabbed her arm. "Come on," she whispered pulling her toward the door. "Go to hell, Malfoy," she muttered coldly as she passed him.

Once the pair had left, Draco turned to Pansy. "The damned Xenophilius fucked with my mind."

"What?" Pansy asked, fishing in her bag for something. "Are you shitting me?"

"Of course not. And Lovegood knew what her father was doing."

"Bitch," Pansy muttered as she placed a cigarette in her mouth. "I cannot believe she didn't tell you."

"She says I wouldn't have believed her if she had."

"That's a Slytherin excuse."

Draco sneered. "I need to get my life back."

"Does she know what potion her dear old father used?" Pansy took a drag.

"No."

"Liar."

Draco shrugged. "Something tells me she wasn't lying about that."

Pansy frowned. "So, what are you going to do now, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm going to find out what the hell has happened over the last few months."

"You nailed Luna."

Draco blanched. "Please tell me that's a joke."

Pansy laughed. "Hell no!"

"God." Draco wandered into the living room and sat down. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You lost your mind, Draco." Pansy sat down beside him, almost on him and swung her legs over his. He didn't push her away. He wanted something familiar, something that made sense and Pansy and sex sure as hell made as much sense as anything else in the world.

---

"Luna, what's going on?" Ginny whispered to her friend the moment they had entered her flat.

"I made a mistake, Ginny. I made a terrible mistake," Luna said in her normal dreamy voice as she sat down.

"Oh?" Ginny said, sitting across from her in the chair.

"Yes. You see, when Draco bought part of the i Quibbler /i I was confused, and more so I was confused as to why my father approved it. I finally asked him once Draco started to act… strangely… He admitted to me what he had done."

"What had he done?" Ginny whispered a bit disturbed by Luna's faraway gaze as if she was reliving the events.

"He was altering Draco's mind slowly with a potion. When he died, he had about a month's more worth of potion before Draco's mind was changed forever."

"What?!"

"It's true."

"Was your father on crack? Was he out of his mind?"

"No. He wanted someone to be able to take care of me. And the i Quibbler /i ."

"That's no excuse for messing with someone's mind!"

"It was his i reason /i not excuse."

"Luna, that's doesn't make a difference. Is that why Draco was acting so strangely around you?"

"Yes. My father wanted him to love me. I did love him, Ginny. No, I i do /i love him. This hurts," she whispered as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"How could you love him when you lied to him? When he wasn't himself?" Ginny challenged, loosing her compassion for her friend.

"I love i him /i not that potion! I love him narrow-minded, sarcastic, and cold. I love i him /i . Truthfully, I disliked Draco under the influence of my father."

"What?"

"Draco wasn't the Draco I had fallen for."

"Fallen for…?"

"I've loved him since his father died. He was strong, passionate, and arrogant."

"He's an ass!"

"He's not an ass, Ginny."

"He's misunderstood then?"

"No. He's understood perfectly, but he's not an ass."

"God, Luna, this is a mess!"

"I know!" Luna wailed, her voice muffled by her knees.

"Draco has no clue what's been happening the last couple of months?"

"Oh he was aware… he just… couldn't control his actions. I'm sure he thought he was going crazy."

"He was crazy." Ginny paused. "We have to find a way to get him his memories back. His past."

"I don't know how. It's all in his head. Just buried under whatever lie my father planted there."

"Luna, you said you love him… tell him that."

"He hates me!"

"He doesn't i know /i you. I doubt any guy could ever truly hate you if they knew you."

"But this is Draco Malfoy."

"He's just a man. An ass of a man, but a man still."

"Stop insulting Draco. I thought we had decided that you would not insult Draco to me."

"That was before."

"Now, it's the same, Gin. Please just… don't."

Ginny sighed. "Fine."

"Back to the problem at hand, how am I going to fix this mess my father created for me?"

"First, you need to actually i talk /i to Malfoy. It wasn't you fault. He can't possible hold it against I you /i . Admit your feelings for him."

"I can't tell him I love him."

"Yes you can, Luna. You can't keep him in the dark for long."

Luna sighed. "What the hell am I going to do?"

Ginny snorted. "You're sounding like him now."

"Ginny!"

"Seriously, Luna, if you love him, you have to tell him. You have to help him. You helped him get into this mess—" When Luna opened her mouth to protest, Ginny put up her finger to silence her. "You didn't do it intentionally, but you egged your father on by starting a relationship with Draco. You kept it going. You didn't do anything to i stop /i it."

"I couldn't have, Ginny!"

"Yes you could have."

"Ginny you don't understand."

"I do. You were afraid of losing Draco if you told him the truth. Weren't you?"

"Yes," Luna whispered. "I'm still afraid. But I've already lost him didn't I?"

Ginny frowned, her compassion coming up again. "Yes, you probably did. But you still have a chance of getting him back."

"He hates me!"

Ginny grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it at Luna. "Stop saying that!" She sighed. "I think that once Draco calms down, he'll be willing to listen."

"You don't know him at all do?"

Ginny laughed. "I do admit I am not his best friend. Hell, I'm not even his worst enemy." She stood up, looking down at her friend. "Let's go."

"Now?"

"Now," she confirmed, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her to her feet.

---

Pansy was pulling back on her black robes when there was a knock on the door. "Ignore it," Draco muttered, stretching out farther on the bed.

"So hospitable, Draco," Pansy said, a smile on her face.

"I don't have to be hospitable."

"Oh yes, Malfoys are not hospitable! What was I thinking?"

"I never know what you are thinking, Pansy."

Pansy smiled seductively and sat down on the edge of the bed. Gently caressing his chest with her fingers, she whispered, "Do you know what I'm thinking now?"

"I'd have to be an eunuch not to." He pulled her down on top of him. Her body covered his as her mouth ascended upon his.

"It's so damn good to have you back to normal, Draco," Pansy whispered into his mouth.

The knock on his bedroom door made both of them jump, Pansy sitting up and glaring at the door. "Go away," Draco shouted.

"Malfoy let us in!" Ginny Weasley's voice bellowed.

"Go away," Draco return, pulling Pansy back down to continue kissing her.

The door swung up. Pansy screeched, jumping to her feet.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Draco asked, jumping to his feet.

"Put some damn clothes on!" Ginny screamed.

"Do not tell what to do in my own house!"

"Put some damn clothes on!"

"Shut the hell up!'

"Damn you two," Pansy said, rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Parkinson, Luna and I want to talk to Draco alone. Please leave," Ginny said, turning to the witch.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. Hell you just interrupted Draco and I," Pansy said, glaring at Ginny.

"Pansy can stay," Luna spoke up finally.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, turning to her friend.

"She can stay. Draco," Luna turned toward him as she said his name. "I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark. Truthfully, I love you, and I didn't want to loose you. I know I never actually had you to begin with, but I think I know how to get your memories back fully so you can go on with your life."

Draco's face was expressionless as he heard her. "You don't know me," he shot out scathingly. "You can't possible love me."

Luna sighed, her vague smile suddenly in place. "I do love you Draco. I have always loved you. Ever since your father died and you stepped up to help my family with the i Quibbler /i . Your impure motives didn't even hinder my feelings for you. I hated what my father did to you, but I promise, as long as I live I'll try to get your life back to normal. To give you your life back."

He was silent as he heard her out. "I don't care what your damned feelings are. All I want to do is sort this out, if having your help is going to make that easier, then so be it. Your damned father used me."

"My father did what he thought was best!" Luna said in defense for her father. Her grey eyes were still unfocused; her tone still faraway.

"So did my father. Look where it got him."

"Your father was nothing like mine!"

"They were both selfish bastards who didn't think of anyone but themselves."

"My father only did what he did out of love!"

"Love for himself maybe."

"Love for me! Love for the i Quibbler /i !"

Draco glared at her. "You are defending a man who used me, who stole my life from me."

"You bought the i Quibbler /i ! He didn't make you do that!"

"How do you know?"

"Alright, alright," Ginny said, stepping between them. "Drop it. This is not the important thing. What's important is helping Malfoy get his memories back. His life back."

Luna sighed. "Yes, that's what's important."

"Do you have any ideas on how to accomplish that?" Pansy interjected. "But I must say that it's damn good to have Draco back to himself."

"Parkinson, shut up," Ginny said, glaring at her.

"What? I'm helping!"

"You are not."

"You sound like you're two years old."

"Enough. Let's hear your idea, Lovegood," Draco said, looking at her expectantly.

"Well I have two," Luna started, "First is Veritaserum. Second is Occlumency."

"How would reading my mind help me?" Draco questioned, pondering both suggestions.

"Dig up your memories. They are i all /i in your head, just buried under my dad's added suggestions. A month more and your mind would have been changed forever," she told him.

"Damn it!" Draco burst out unceremoniously.

"It's the only place we have to start," Pansy pointed out, stretching on the bed.

"Who said you were invited to help us?" Ginny asked her rudely.

"Draco is my friend. And lover. Damn straight I'll be there to help him. I'll be there just in case you broads think it wise to try to fuck with his head again," Pansy said acting somewhat loyally.

"Occlumency it is," Draco agreed with a sigh as he started to pull on clothes with an annoying smile of approval from Ginny.


	5. Fight or Flight

Draco met Luna's eyes. He had avoided it before now, but the time for Occlumency made it mandatory. He wished he knew a different way, but this was the only way that seemed to have any chance of working. He needed his life back.

Her eyes seemed sad.

"Shall we start?" he asked coldly, dousing the urge to ask her what's wrong or to hold her.

She nodded silently as if at a lost for words.

"Don't go searching in his mind for anything but the memories he is missing!" Pansy interjected from her seat on the couch.

Luna just nodded.

"She knows what she's doing," Ginny said curtly, glaring at Pansy.

"Weasley, I'm here to protect my friend and make sure you bints don't fuck around again."

"So? No one asked you to stay."

"Shut up both of you," Draco said angrily. I Since when is my getting my life back a show for everyone to watch? /i 

Pansy fished for her lighter in her bag and quickly lit up a cigarette.

"Do you have to smoke in here?" Ginny asked, glaring at her.

"Yes, I do," Pansy said as she promptly exhaled the smoke in Ginny's direction.

"Bitch," Ginny muttered.

Pansy smirked at her.

"Are you girls done? Can we actually start now?" Draco asked coldly, feeling like the only adult in the room.

"Go on, love," Pansy said, smiling at him.

Draco looked back at Luna; her eyes seemed sadder if that were possible. "Damn it. Luna what the fuck is wrong with you?"

The blond shook her head. "Nothing."

"Just get on with it then."

Luna took a deep breath as she raised her wand.

---

The memories flew around in his head, boiling to the surface at her provocation. The last few months' connected suddenly, making him regret everything. An interest in the i Quibbler /i , a romance with Luna, sex with Luna, Xenophilius' death.

He stumbled backward.

"Draco, are you alright?" Pansy asked, jumping to her feet.

"I'm fine," he muttered, tearing his eyes away from Luna's. "They really fucked with me."

Pansy frowned at her friend. "Get out. Both of you."

"You can't tell us to leave. It's not even your house!" Ginny exclaimed, walking over to put her arm around Luna's shoulders.

"Out," Draco ordered, pointing to the door.

"You don't even want to talk about what you saw?" Ginny prompted cautiously.

"No. She's done enough. She's fucked with me long enough." He jabbed his hand at the door. "Out!"

"Draco, can I please explain my side?" Luna's far away voice asked quietly. Tears suddenly filled her eyes.

"No," he answered coldly. As if on impulse, he pulled Pansy to him and kissed her passionately.

"Asshole," Ginny muttered as she steered Luna toward the door, slamming it behind them

As soon as they had left, Draco pushed Pansy away.

She didn't mind. "Draco, love, how are you feeling?"

"Fucked."

Pansy chuckled, smiling at him. "It's good to have the real Draco back."

---

Ginny sighed as she sat down on her couch. "Luna, have a seat." Ginny said gesturing to the chair.

Luna was fidgety. "I don't really want to."

Ginny sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing."

"Luna! You can just let him be like that to you!"

"Ginny, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He doesn't know you."

"He hates who he thinks I am."

"Don't be like that. Don't go down without a fight!"

"A fight? I can't fight for him, Ginny; he hates me."

"Stop saying that!"

"Forget it."

"Luna, I'm not just going to forget it. You are in pain. I won't just forget my friend is in pain."

"I'm not in pain, Ginny," Luna lied. Her eyes showed her pain.

"Lair," Ginny muttered. She sighed. "I think you should go to talk to him. Try to reason with Draco."

"Draco is not someone you reason with."

"Sure he is."

"You don't know that, Ginny. You don't know him. I i know /i him."

"You know who he was with your father messing with his head."

"I know him Ginny!" Luna swung away from her.

"Luna, just talk to him. See what he has to say. Without Pansy there. Or me."

Luna turned back to face her, frowning. "I can't, Ginny. I can't take the rejection."

"He won't reject you."

"Ginny! He's already rejected me."

"He's an ass."

"He is not an ass. He's just… not the damned Gryffindor men you are used to."

Ginny laughed. "He's an ass."

"Ginny! Remember the insulting Draco conversation that we had?"

Ginny pressed her lips together. "Fine. I'll keep my opinion to myself."

Luna sighed softly, dropping down onto the floor.

"There's a chair."

"I'm fine." Luna's voice was back to its normal dreamy tone.

"You are not." Ginny paused. "You truly love Draco don't you?"

Luna looked up at her, her eyes sad. "I'm completely and utterly in love with him."

"Then fight for the man! He'd be insane not to be in love with you, too!"

Luna folded her legs and wrapped her arms around them, pulling them to her chest. "I miss him," she whispered into her knees.

Ginny walked over to her, and knelt next to her. "Fight for him, Luna. Fight him for him with all your might."

Luna didn't look up. "I can't. I was just as guilty as my father."

---

Draco disentangled himself from Pansy and stood up. The floor was not the most comfortable place to have sex, but it had been convenient.

Pansy stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes. "Draco, love?"

"I'm right here," he whispered, pulling on his pants that were on the floor a few feet away.

"I missed this." She yawned, her dark hair falling in her face.

He smirked at her. "You've found no one better?"

She smirked back. "Of course not."

His smirk was arrogant. He felt like he hadn't in months: in control.

Pansy stood up, scanning the room for her discarded clothes. Finding them, she pulled them on. "I guess I should leave you to your thoughts…"

He wasn't someone to like a sleepover, but he reached for her hand. "Stay with me, Pansy."

Pansy stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Pansy, I need you tonight. I need to not feel so fucked up!" He threw himself down on the couch.

She smiled impishly at him as she sat down beside him. "If I stay, what are we going to do?"

He smirked at her again. "Whatever you want, love, whatever you want." He pulled her back down to kiss her again.

She kissed him back, opening her mouth for his tongue to go in.

Pulling back, she whispered against his mouth. "Draco, I think I missed you so much, because I love you."

He froze.


	6. The Impossible

Draco closed the door behind Pansy, feeling relief that she was gone.

A moment barely passed when the doorbell rang. He sighed and opened the door, revealing Luna standing there. She looked sullen.

"Hello," he greeted her diplomatically, "What do you want?"

She shifted from foot to foot, tossing her blond hair. "Can I come in?" Her voice was a whisper, a broken whisper.

He glared at her for a moment, feeling she was imposing and unwelcome. He finally relented as he looked into her grey eyes. They looked defeated and desperate; he couldn't help but move back.

Luna slid inside. He shut the door behind her. "Now, what do you want?" he repeated, still brisk and rude. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her.

"Draco, we need to talk," she whispered. Her tone – broken and defeated – tore at his heart. He always tried to be strong, but it was hard to do when a beautiful woman looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"Then talk," he said curtly, not moving deeper inside the house.

She sighed, looking more forlorn than before if that were possible. "I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For letting my father manipulate you. It's true that I didn't know about it for long before he died, but… I should have tried to stop him when I had the chance. I'm sorry," she said honestly, glancing up into his eyes for the first time since she arrived.

Draco sighed, his annoyance at her unexpected appearance melting slowly. "I accept your apology. But you can't fix this with an apology, Luna."

"I know. But I can try, can't I?" she asked, pleading.

"How?"

"I can perform Occlumency. I'm not the best at it, but I can try to help you retrieve more of your memories."

"I already have my bloody memories back."

"Surely you can't have i all /i of them back yet. My dad was a master potion maker… Let me try, please?"

Draco looked at her hard. She was being genuine, wanting to help him. "Fine. You can try."

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

They moved into the living room, where he sat on the couch and she stood staring at him unflinchingly. "Open your mind to me."

"A good Occlumanist doesn't need a person's mind open," Draco muttered, feeling vulnerable and hating it.

"I told you I wasn't the best," she said, still remaining eye contact.

He nodded. "I supposed so. Now, what do you do next?"

Luna didn't answer. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration making a small winkle appear on her normally smooth forehead.

Memories flooded back in a flash, hitting Draco like a brick wall. Memories of laughter, of smiles, of happiness the pair had shared.

He closed his eyes, breaking her power. "Fuck. All you wanted was to show me what a weakling I had been under the potion's power?" He opened his eyes.

Luna shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I guess you did get all your relevant memories back… I'm sorry I was mistaken."

She looked so crestfallen Draco had to fight the urge to stand up and hug her. i A bloody after-effect of the potion, /i he thought to himself, but knew it wasn't true. The potion had already worked its way out his system by now; the memories recalled helping it along faster. "Damn, Lovegood, just leave."

She bit her lip, her eyes growing far away and unfocused suddenly. "Draco, I just wanted to apologize, to try to help. I can't say I would take back the time we had—"

"The time we had?" Draco shot out, interrupting her.

"You may remember it with disgust, but Draco, I don't. I'll cling to it, hoping that there is a way – any way, any small amount of chance – to have it back," her words were faraway, liking she was speaking to someone who wasn't in the same room as her.

"There is no way," he retorted without thinking. He didn't know why he was suddenly fighting the urge to hold her, to comfort her. She seemed to genuinely believe she had loved him then. To genuine believe one day it could go back to being like that. He knew it couldn't; he wouldn't ever become that man again. But he still couldn't push aside all the feelings that coursed through him when she said the words, when she said she wanted him just the way he was even if it wasn't who she loved then. He decided there was no point in fighting it anymore. He stood up, walked to her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm not that man."

"I know. I know who you are. I didn't love who you were under the influence of the potion, I loved who you were before – the man you are now," she whispered, pressing her face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Draco felt his shoulder become wet as she cried. He tightened his hold, wanting to do anything to comfort her but now knowing i why /i . The memories she had gave him a couple minutes ago seemed to control him. Her musical laugh, her genuine smiles, her radical ideas of what actually exists. He wanted her to hear her ramble on about nonexistent creatures and myths. He wanted her eyes to be faraway, but not broken. He wanted the girl from his memories back, but he hated the man that was there with her.

"You don't know me. You don't know this me – the real me," he told her, inhaling her scent.

She pulled back and looked up at him with hope in her grey eyes. "But I do! I've always known." Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his for a chaste kiss. "Let me show you."

Abruptly, he pushed her back. "You can't. There is no—"

"Believe the impossible, Draco. Believe in nargles and sniptongued rumbles. Believe in the unknown, the unseen – the impossible. For me," she added in a soft whisper.

He wanted to. He wanted to believe in all the things she said, but he couldn't. His rational mind wouldn't give. He let her go, dropping his arms despite the disappointment in her eyes. "Don't look at me like that," he muttered, stepping back to put distance between them.

"Like what?" Luna asked, her grey eyes confused.

"Like you mean what you say. Like you truly do think I can just… believe… believe the impossible," he muttered, his voice coming out rough and incoherent.

Luna sighed. "Please, Draco," she pleaded.

"I can't, Luna," he said, feeling strange and defeated. "I can't just go back and pretend I wasn't manipulated and my mind wasn't messed with. I can't!"

"I didn't do that though, Draco! My father did. He was wrong. I'm sorry. Why are you pushing me away when you know that I didn't do anything wrong?" Luna asked, her voice frantic but still vague like normal.

"You let him."

"I did not! I found out about it about a week prior, I kept trying to get him to tell me more, but he wouldn't. He must have known that I would try to help you."

Draco laughed. "Help me? Helping me would be to tell me."

Luna froze. Her voice was cold and chilling. "Would you have believed me?"

Draco stared at her blankly, taken back by her words. "No. No I probably wouldn't have."

"Then what did I do wrong?"

Starting to pace, he thought. He didn't understand of this. He didn't understand his urge to pull her into his arms and smell her hair, feel her skin beneath his fingertips. The urge was almost too strong. It took actual strength to resist. He knew she had meant something to him when he was under the potion's power. He knew he hadn't been himself, but to feel that way i now /i , to want to comfort her like he actually cared about her was ridiculous.

To take his mind off Luna's sudden and unexplainable attraction, he thought of her father – the real man responsible for his lost of months, for his change. "Luna," he said suddenly, stopping in his tracks. "Your father didn't commit suicide."

Luna started at him in surprise. "I know that."

"He was murdered."

"I know that."

"Who murdered him?"

She was quiet, looking sad. "I don't know."

Draco looked at her seriously. "We need to fight out who your father's enemy was. He knew he was going to die soon – going to be murdered soon – that's why he fucked with my head."

Unblinkingly, she nodded. "Okay. When do we start?"

"Right now," Draco said, hurrying over to his desk where he kept paperwork pertaining to the i Quibbler /i . He flipped through the paperwork, finding nothing. "Luna, who hated your father?"

"Many people. He wasn't always liked because of the i Quibbler /i 's nature."

Draco nodded. "Damn it. None of this makes sense. Who would kill over content in a ridiculous paper?"

Luna shrugged her delicate shoulders. "No one should kill to begin with."

He ignored her comment on morals, and looked at her with hard grey eyes. "Someone poisoned him with Basilisk blood then staged a broom accident. The murderer wasn't dumb."

"Isn't. The murderer I isn't /I dumb."

Draco sighed. "True. But we will find out who it is, and then we will get…"

"Even?" Luna suggested with a small, dreamy smile.

"Revenge is sweet, Luna." He leaned back. "I have to go to the office, try to find clues…"


	7. Too Clean

Luna accompanied Draco to the i Quibbler's /i office. They received no odd looks upon their arrival together that alone made Draco a little ill. They i should /i receive surprised looks since it was clear that he and Luna made an awkward pair. He shot glares at Charlie and Andrea who sat at their desks. Charlie grinned at him suggestively, daring to say, "You two sure are in getting in late!"

Andrea rolled her eyes and frowned with disappointment at Luna. She clearly did not like seeing Luna arrive with Draco. "I spoke to Ginny. Don't follow her advice," she murmured coldly to Luna.

"Shush, Andrea," Luna said vaguely. "I'm doing what I want. What I should be doing."

Andrea crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. "He's no good." It was clear who she was talking about when her eyes drifted over to Draco.

He ignored her, going into Xenophilius' office.

"You can't go in there!" Andrea called behind him. He heard her jump up to her feet and follow him, but Luna stood in her way.

"He can go in there," Luna told her, nodding slowly.

"Luna, you can't be serious! He has no right!"

Draco rolled his eyes at Andrea. He sat down behind the desk and started to go through the paperwork.

"He's looking through your father's work!" Andrea accused as though Luna couldn't see him.

"Of course he is, Andy. He's searching for clues."

"I need to know who to thank," Draco quipped from behind the desk, receiving a glare from both Andrea and Luna in reward. "Oh, calm down," he muttered with disgust. "I'm not serious. I wouldn't be thanking anyone even if the murderer i did /i free me from the bloody spell I was under."

"The spell you were under?" Andrea echoed, looking confused.

"My father was feeding him a mind altering potion," Luna told her, her voice light and dreamy as if it wasn't a big deal to mess with someone's mind.

"That's illegal, isn't it?"

"Only if you're caught," Charlie broke in as he walked in behind the girls.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "It's illegal whether you are caught or not."

"Nothing is illegal until you're caught," Charlie repeated, pressing the issue.

"Shush," Luna whispered her attention fully on Draco.

He grabbed a file off the next stack and opened it, scanning it quickly. "These figures aren't right," he announced, "I was the one doing the spreadsheets and paying attention to finances and these are not correct." He glanced at the top of the page, seeing it was for that week. "We've made much more than this."

Luna crossed the room, leaving Charlie and Andrea at the doorway, and looked over Draco's shoulder. "Those look right to me. It's what I've been receiving."

"It is?" Draco looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes dancing with intrigue and interest. "He was lying to you then. Stealing money, I suppose."

"You can't steal money from you own paper!" Andrea injected annoyed.

"You can if you're paying your employees money based on your gross profit and have a partner that you have to share the profits with."

Andrea snorted, but didn't say anything.

"Why would he steal?" Luna asked, "He wasn't hurting for money. Even with those figures it's more than we made before you bought the shares. He was financially secure."

"Maybe he had more money going out still," Draco said shrugging. "Debts. Gambling. A drug problem. Who knows?"

"He didn't gamble, Draco," Luna retorted, loosing her dreamy quality a bit out of defence for her father. "He owed no one. That's why he sold part of the i Quibbler /i if you recall."

"Maybe he took out a loan in hopes of getting out of the red on his own. When even that didn't help, he had to sell part of the i Quibbler /i ," Draco suggested, looking at the paper. "He didn't take much. Actually, barely enough to put a dent on any debt he might have acquire. However, if he did this every week then it would add up quickly."

"When you say drugs…" Luna whispered, "Could the potion he used on you qualify?"

Draco's head snapped up to look at her. "The potion would be illegal. At least one of the ingredients had to be illegal or hard to come by. Not something you can just get on Diagon Alley at least. It would cost more than he had to acquire it."

Luna frowned. "I can't believe my father would do this. Are you sure you're looking over the right figures?"

"Of course," Draco snapped, rolling his eyes. "I'm rather good at mathematics to begin with and finance is my specialty."

Her grey eyes shifted him his, glancing downward. "I can't believe it."

"But you can believe he would alter my mind? He made me love you… I can believe the man was capable of anything."

Luna glared at him, meeting his grey eyes again. "Screw you," she suddenly retorted coldly. "Get out of your 'woe is me' mindset. He was wrong. I know it. You know it. Everyone knows it. Just move past it. If you want to find his murderer to thank him, fine, but just keep your opinions of my father to yourself."

Draco was shocked to hear her speak like that – like that i to him /i no less. Her silver eyes were steel, undemanding and unrelenting. Obviously she had already had enough of Draco's comments of his father. She had allowed him some leeway before, but suddenly she was over with that.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lovegood," Draco said coldly, "I'll keep my bloody opinions of your mind altering father to myself. I just might thank the murderer for ridding the world of a bastard like him."

Spinning on her heel, Luna left the office, pushing past Andrea and Charlie. Draco didn't follow her or call after her. He was almost glad she had left. He continued to go through the paperwork not looking up when Andrea went after Luna. He knew his words had been heartless, but the man, her father, had taken away months of his life and for what? For the crazy he had for a daughter? Draco was allowed to be bitter and angry and Luna could be damned if she felt otherwise.

Suddenly, someone slapped two folders on the desk in front of him. "He took out a loan under my mother's name. The paperwork is here. Andrea just gave them to me. I've never seen them before. They were in the trash though."

Draco eyed the folders with disgust. "They were in the trash?"

Luna's voice was dreamy again. "Yes, actually, they were. However, I made sure I cleaned them magically for your delicate hands when Andrea told me."

Draco shot her a dirty look before flipping over the first one. The paperwork was dated a year ago, about six months before Xenophilius put part of the i Quibbler /i up for sale. The amount was shocking. He glanced at the company who supposedly lent Luna's father the money under Mrs. Lovegood's name. It was clearly a puppet company. "There's no such place as Last Chance Loans," Draco muttered.

"I know that," Luna said her voice still the same.

"He had to be paying this off. Probably with the money he was skimming off the top."

"The papers in the older folder are the payments. He's missed the last six months worth."

Draco opened the other folder hurriedly. She was correct. "This is too… This is too clean. He never took out this debt."

"The paperwork—"

"Is falsified. He never took out this loan. He was never in debt. There's something else going on, Luna. It's all too… too damn clean. I don't buy it. I won't buy it. The man fed me potion for a year to make me fall in love with you and want stay at the i Quibbler /i , he was not a stupid man and leaving paperwork like this around…" He waved his hand over the paperwork. "I refuse to believe he'd leave all this laying around if this was the reason for his death."

Luna crossed her arms over her chest and said almost inaudibly, "He didn't know he was going to die."

Draco pulled out a sheet of parchment from under the stack of folders. "Yes he did." He paused before reading: "'Dearest Luna, By now my doings have caught up with me. If you are reading this, I've met my maker. I'm not putting you in danger, Luna, by telling you anything else. Just know that I love you. I'm with your mother, I'm sure of it. Love, your father.' And attached is a will. Your father's will. He's leaving you half of his share in the i Quibbler /i and me, of all people, the other half. There's other things," he held the paper out to her to take, "I'm sure you need to read it. And observe the fact he knew he was going to die."

"Suicide?" Andrea suggested.

"The man would have finished his work on me before if it was suicide," Draco pointed out.

"Maybe he thought he had—"

"No, he knew what he was doing." Draco looked up at Luna's soft grey eyes. "Xenophilius did not commit suicide."

"I know that," Luna snapped in a dreamy voice. "But then who killed him?"

"I'm still not sure yet. But he didn't commit suicide He was just prepared to die. Strangely enough…" Draco leaned back in his seat, looking at her with curiosity before he said, "You should go home. I know that's where I'm going." Her mouth opened to say something, but he interrupted her. "No, I don't want any company. I'll look for more information and clues later, but for now, I need time alone. Something I haven't had in awhile."


End file.
